Korra's Nightmare Before Christmas
by Marka Ragnos629
Summary: Following her becoming paralyzed from the waist down, Avatar Korra falls into a deep depression as she knows that she can't truly be the Avatar if she can no longer fight to preserve the balance of the world. But what happens when she discovers a certain grave? And meets a certain skeleton? Rated T for Teen due to strong language Will include songs
1. Opening Poem

_**This is a little story I wanted to work on until Halloween. I'll be trying to post two chapters at a time up until Halloween so that this story will be finished by then. But for now, I hope you enjoy.**_

 _ ***I don't own Legend of Korra or The Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Great Halloween, everybody!" = Normal Speech

 _'What is this?' = Thoughts_

 _This is Halloween = Songs_

 **"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: The Mysterious Grave and a Mystery Poem**_

* * *

Wheeling towards the graveyard, Avatar Korra was actually smiling for the first time in a long time. This would be the one time of year where she could just enjoy herself and finally not be bound to a wheelchair because of that battle! No empty promises from her 'friends', no annoying Tenzin, no police chief breathing down her neck, no rehab with Katara,and certainly no overprotective parents trying to do everything for her! Just her and a bunch of her Halloween friends.

It didn't take her very long to find the grave she was looking for. It was an ornate grave that seemed more like a tomb with a large statue of an angel holding an open bible and a lit torch. On the doors of the entrance to the grave was a small carving of a Jack o' Lantern with a scary face carved into it.

Korra quickly looked around to make sure that no one was following her as she drew a small knife that she kept hidden away in her sleeve. She winced as she cut her thumb deep enough to draw blood and began to smear the blood on the Jack o' Lantern carving of the grave. The doors made a loud *click* as they unlocked before groaning as they opened up. Leaving her wheelchair behind, the currently crippled Avatar stood up on shaky legs and began to hobble down a staircase lit by two rows of torches.

Slowly, as Korra descended down into the darkness, the doors to the grave closed behind her. And forming in Korra's blood was a poem that seemed to reflect just what may be going on here.

 _Twas a long time ago_

 _Longer now than it seems_

 _In a place that, perhaps, you've seen in your dreams_

 _For the story that you are about to be told_

 _Began with the holiday worlds of old_

 _Now you've probably wondered where holidays come from_

 _If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun_

 _For the holidays are the result of much fuss and hard work for the worlds that create them for us_

 _Well, you see now_

 _Quite simply, that's all that they do_

 _Making one unique holiday especially for you_

 _But one, a calamity ever so great occurred_

 _When two holidays met by mistake_

Now, what this poem means and its significance, I do not know. But I do know this. Things will never be the same for the nations of the four elements. Never again.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow. It's being written as we speak, so look forward to another update. Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW for the chapter. May the Force be with you, and Happy Halloween!**_


	2. This is Halloween

_**Here's the chapter after the prologue, just like I promised. I hope you guys enjoy, because I was stumped on how I wanted the chapter to flow.**_

 _ ***I still don't own Legend of Korra or The Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

* * *

 _ **This is Halloween**_

* * *

Back at Korra's house, Tenzin and the others have gathered to form a search party in order to try and find Korra. It's been a whole hour since she's gone missing and all of them were getting worried. Even the head of Republic City's police force, Lin, was worried even though she doesn't show it on the outside.

"Where could she have gone? It isn't like her to just run away like this!" said Asami as she paced about the room.

"I don't know, but we'd better find her, as quickly as we can. There's a blizzard heading this way, and if she gets caught in that…"

Lin left that thought hanging, not needing to finish that sentence. They all know that Korra will freeze to death out there if she gets caught in that blizzard, even with Fire Bending on her side. That's why they have to find her as soon as possible. From her seat, Katara sighed and felt even older than she already is.

"This is all my fault. I never should have put the fear of never walking again in her head." she said with regret clear in her voice.

"No, mother, it's not your fault. It's mine. If I had just gotten there faster, I could have prevented any of this from happening!" Tenzin said.

"I think we're the ones at fault for not being there for Korra when she needed us all the most." Bolin spoke up.

"It's all our faults." Lin commented.

A sad silence set in over everyone as they tried to think of a way to find Korra and bring her back home before things got out of hand. Like remnants of Amon's Equalists attack her in her weakened state in hopes of permanently destroying the Avatar. Or even worse…

But while they're doing that, let's go to where that grave Korra entered leads.

It was pitch black as music began to ring out through the air. A pair of scarecrows, one taller than the other, cackle as they seem to point us towards another graveyard. And the shadows… begin to sing…

 _ **Shadows**_

 _Boys and girls of every age_

 _Wouldn't you like to see something strange_

 _Come with us and you will see_

 _This our town of Halloween_

As we exit the gates to the graveyard, a small band of ghosts joins in the song, floating about as Jack o' Lanterns fall on to metal spikes that make up a fence. Each one has a different face from happy, to surprised, to screaming. A fine set of emotions.

 _ **Ghost Chorus**_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody make a scene_

 _Trick or treat till the neighbors go and die of fright_

 _It's our town_

 _Everybody scream_

 _In this town of Halloween_

We enter a haunted house that shows us a couple of monsters that everyone has been afraid of as a child. Ranging from the monsters you think are hiding under your bed, to a creature that hides underneath your stairs. That would be one reason why those things always make such loud creaking noises when you walk up them.

 _ **Creature Under the Bed**_

 _I am the one hiding under your bed_

 _Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

 _ **Monster Under the Stairs**_

 _I am the one hiding under your stairs_

 _Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween, Halloween_

 _Halloween, Halloween_

Rising from multiple coffins, four vampires who are most likely brothers arose from their daytime slumber and made their way outside to the balcony. As they flew off, they began to sing in a manner that was similar to a barbershop quartet.

 _ **Vampire Quartet**_

 _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

Next to sing was this town's mayor. He's decked out in fancy clothes, including a ridiculously tall top hat and a spider for a bow tie. His head is shaped kind of like a blunt cone, and doesn't seem to be fully connected to his body, which makes up the rest of the cone shape that is his body. As he sings, he dances and does a twirl that reveals his body and head can spin a full 360 degrees independently of each other. But what I don't understand is why the back of his head has a large patch of pale skin.

 _ **Mayor**_

 _In this town_

 _Don't we love it now_

 _Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

A black cat rushes into an alley as the song continues, jumping on to the lid of a trash can before it's propelled high into the air by a Harlequin Demon who leaps out of the trash. Breaking through the wall was a werewolf, and a melting Man climbed out of the sewer. They all sang in a perfect alternating manner once the chorus was done.

 _ **Chorus**_

 _'Round that corner man_

 _Hiding in the trash can_

 _Something's waiting now to pounce and howl_

 _You'll…_

 _ **Harlequin Demon**_

 _SCREAM!_

 _ **Werewolf**_

 _This is Halloween_

 _ **Harlequin Demon**_

 _Red n' black_

 _ **Melting Man**_

 _And slimy green_

 _ **Werewolf**_

 _Aren't you scared?_

Flying out of a well, two witches took over with singing. One was tall and skinny, the other was short and kind of pudgy. But both of them were as ugly as any other stereotype witch. Minus the whole black cat thing, of course.

 _ **Witches**_

 _Well, that's just fine_

 _Say it once_

 _Say it twice_

 _Take a chance and roll the dice_

 _Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

As the witches flew off, a large tree with skeletons hanging from its branches stalked into the town square. And like the residents before them, they too joined in the song.

 _ **Hanging Tree**_

 _Everybody scream_

 _Everybody scream_

 _ **Hanging Men**_

 _In our town called Halloween_

Next to arrive was a creepy looking clown riding a unicycle who grabbed his nose and tore off his own face!

 _ **Clown**_

 _I am the clown with the tearaway face_

 _Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

As a rag doll woman brushed her hair, voices in the air continued the song before a sinister shadow on the moon took over before disbursing into a horde of bats.

 _ **Voice**_

 _I am the 'who' when you call 'who's there?'_

 _ **Wind**_

 _I am the wind blowing through your hair_

 _ **Boogeyman Shadow**_

 _I am the shadow on the moon at night_

 _Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween Halloween_

 _Halloween Halloween_

Now stalking their way into the square were some new residents. A devil, Mister Hyde, and a behemoth with an axe sticking out of his head. However, the behemoth was also pulling behind him a pair of straw horses. And riding those horses are the same scarecrows from before.

But our curiosity about such things would have to wait. For now, a guillotine sliced a pumpkin down the middle as a Bat Demon Child and a zombie kid with his eyes stitched shut began to sing as well. Followed by the Corpse Kid's parents.

 _ **Corpse Kid and Bat Demon Child**_

 _Tender lumplings everywhere_

 _Life's no fun without a good scare_

 _ **Zombie Dad**_

 _That's our job_

 _ **Zombie Mom**_

 _But we're not mean_

 _ **Both**_

 _In our town of Halloween_

 _ **Chorus**_

 _In this town_

 _ **Mayor**_

 _Don't we love it now_

 _Everyone's waiting for the next surprise_

Now, you all are probably wondering 'Hey! Where the heck is Korra during all of this?'. Well, I think these next lyrics ought to clear some things up for you. Especially since they revolve around the girl and her best friend.

 _ **Graveyard Chorus**_

 _Korra and Jack might catch you in the back_

 _And scream like banshees_

 _Make you jump out of your skin_

The two scarecrows suddenly came to life and each grabbed a flaming forch from the crowd.

 _This is Halloween_

 _Everybody SCREAM_

The same rag doll woman from before appeared from behind the Hanging Tree and his Hanged Men as she watched the tallest scarecrow with adoration. But why, I don't know.

 _ **Hanging Tree and Hanged Men**_

 _Wontcha please make way for a special gal and guy_

Now, it may be due to the straw that makes up the scarecrows being dead, dry, and rotting, but as soon as the two scarecrows swallowed their torches they burst into flames. Classic orange fire for the tall one, and ghostly blue fire for the smaller one. The two scarecrows then began to do a very flexible dance as they even scared a few members of the crowd with their fiery cackles.

 _ **Graveyard Chorus**_

 _Korra and Jack_

 _Queen and King of the Pumpkin Patch_

 _Everyone hail to the King and Queen now_

 _This is Halloween_

 _This is Halloween_

 _Halloween Halloween_

 _Halloween Halloween_

After a few final steps in their dance, the scarecrows bent at the knees and proceeded to swan dive into a fountain of green water, extinguishing the fire and causing the crowd to gather and watch with anticipation.

 _ **Corpse Kid and Mummy Child**_

 _In this town_

 _We call home_

 _Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

As the people of the town finished up the song, two figures began to rise up from the water in a slow fashion. Their arms crossed and big grins on their faces.

 _ **Graveyard Chorus**_

 _La la la_

 _(Lalalalalalalala Halloween Halloween)_

 _La - la - la la la_

 _(Lalalalalalalala Halloween Halloween)_

 _La - la - la la la_

 _(Lalalalalalalala Halloween Halloween)_

 _La la la_

 _(Lalalalalalalala)_

 _La la la_

 _Wheeeee!_

The crowd broke out into cheers and applause as they have just witnessed another successful Halloween come and go, all of it thanks to their beloved leaders.

The first figure is an eight foot tall skeleton that was quite skinny, even for a bag of bones. He was wearing a black and white pinstripe suit with black dress shoes, and a bat bow tie. But it's the other figure that would really make you question things.

It was a young woman with dark skin, sky blue eyes, and dark brown hair that was allowed to flow down her back down to where her tailbone would be, styled to look like ruffled raven feathers. She was wearing a long dress in an inverted pattern to the skeleton's suit, only the dress was made for function as well as fashion. She also wore a black widow spider as her tie, a pair of high heel boots, fingerless spider silk gloves that went up past her elbows, and a sharp eye mask that seemed to be made out of a bat. Her fingernails were longer, sharp like talons, and painted blood red, and poking from her upper lip was a pair of longer and sharper than normal canine teeth.

These two are Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King of Halloween, and his surrogate sister and the future Pumpkin Queen of Halloween… Avatar Korra!

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry this wasn't up when I said I'd have it up. I didn't get a lot of opportunities to write yesterday. But I hope this came out good enough for everyone's liking.**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	3. Korra's Lament

_**Here's the next chapter that I wanted to upload today. Hope you enjoy it, and sorry if it feels a little on the choppy side. It was a bit of a rush job. Like I said, I'm hoping to go at a rate that will have this story finished by Halloween Night. And so, let's get back into it, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own Legend of Korra or Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

* * *

 _ **Korra's Lament**_

* * *

The people of Halloween Town were still laughing in delight at the incredible Halloween they just pulled off this year. Truly a masterpiece of fright and horrors. And they all had their own positive opinions on the matter. The Witch Sisters cheered as they tossed their hats into the air while everyone else began voicing their thoughts.

 **"IT'S OVER!"** Clown cheered loudly.

"We did it!" added Behemoth.

He and Clown shared a celebratory chest bump as the others were a little less eccentric in their celebrations.

"Wasn't it terrifying?" the Werewolf asked.

"What a night!" exclaimed Mister Hyde and Cyclops.

"Great Halloween, everybody!" congratulated the Mayor.

"I believe it was our most horrible yet! Thank you, everyone!" exclaimed Jack as he and Korra stepped off the fountain.

"No, it's thanks to you and Korra, Jack. Without you two and your brilliant leadership…"

"Not at all, Mayor." Jack said modestly, cutting off the Mayor.

He and Korra were still smiling, if a little uncomfortably as the people of Halloween Town began crowding them and voicing their opinions on how well the two of them did this year.

"You're such a scream, Jack!" exclaimed the fat Vampire Brother.

"You're a witch's fondest dream!" the Tall Witch added.

"You and Korra made walls fall!" exclaimed the Short Witch as she clung to Jack's leg.

Korra raised her hands in a form of surrender as she tried to diffuse the situation before it got too uncomfortable for her and Jack. She appreciated the kind words of the people, as these were genuine compliments and words of praise rather than people just trying to get in her good graces due to her Avatar Status. But it got a bit overwhelming sometimes.

"Please, everyone, Jack and I may be the best, but we're not that great." she said.

"Oh, you're so modest, Korra." complimented the Tall Witch as she pinched the girl's cheek like a grandmother would.

Much to her embarrassment.

Watching from behind the Hanging Tree at the skeleton she admires and - secretly - loves with all her heart, the rag doll woman from the previous chapter was blissfully unaware of an approaching presence. That is, until she was pulled down by an old man dressed as a mad scientist. This man has a jaw that looks more like a duck's beak, a large bald head with several bolts going around it, and was wearing a pair of safety shades for his more chemical based experiments. He's also confined to a motorized wheelchair, much like how Korra once was.

"The Deadly Nightshade you slipped me wore off, Sally." the man said, sounding slightly cross.

"Let go!" demanded the now named Sally.

But his grip didn't waver. If anything, it just got a bit tighter, but not tight enough to be painful.

"You're not ready for so much excitement." the doctor said, trying to reason with the rag doll.

But she was having none of it.

"Yes I am!" she protested.

"You're coming with me!" grunted the doctor as he tried to drag Sally back to his lab.

"No, I'm not!"

That's when Sally did something the doctor didn't expect. She reached for her upper arm, and undid the stitching holding it in place, knocking the doctor to the ground and out of his chair while she ran away.

"Come back here, you foolish - OOF! OH! OH HOHO!" grunted the doctor as Sally's arm seemed to have a mind of its own, and was now rapidly bonking him on his bald head.

Back with our resident rulers of Halloween, the two were slowly backing up as the crowd of admirers was getting a bit too close for comfort. Not that any of them seemed able to tell. Either that, or they just didn't care about the concept of personal space.

"Oh, Jack! You and Korra make wounds ooze and flesh crawl!" exclaimed the Undersea Girl.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you very much." Jack managed to say through his growing stress.

"This is becoming a serious invasion of my personal space…" mumbled Korra.

Fortunately, it seems help has just arrived in the most unlikely of people.

"HOLD IT!" the Mayor exclaimed into his megaphone, getting the crowd's attention. "We haven't given out prizes yet."

The crowd of monsters and ghouls all broke out into excitement at the prospect of winning an award for their Halloween contributions, thus temporarily forgetting about their heroes. Jack and Korra made a mental note to thank the Mayor for the distraction later, and quietly bolted like Platypus-Bats out of hell.

"Our first award goes to the Vampires for Most Blood Drained in a Single Evening." the Mayor announced, giving the Vampire Bros a trophy. "Our next prize goes to the Witches for…"

While the Mayor was busy handing out awards, Jack and Korra rounded a corner thus ensuring their escape. After making sure they hadn't been followed, both sighed and wiped the sweat from their foreheads. They were both physically and mentally exhausted from such a long and eventful night and just wanted some time to themselves for the night.

As they walked down the road to the cemetery, the two passed by a small band of zombies who were playing some slow jazz on the side of the road. The leader of the band played a Saxophone made of bones, a tall member played an accordion that seemed to be made from a dead fish, and the last member was playing a bass that looked like it was made from a coffin. As they passed, both Halloween leaders reached into their pockets and fished out a coin before tossing them into the tin can the band was using.

"Nice work, Bone Daddy. And to you as well, Raven Queen." said the Saxophone player.

"Yeah, I guess so. Just like last year." Jack replied tiredly.

"And the year before that." Korra added.

"And the year before that." Jack finished.

* * *

After leaving Halloween Town, the door to the grave Korra had entered opened up as Korra stepped out, still in her Pumpkin Queen outfit. She saw her wheelchair still right where she left it and thought about bringing it with her. But she decided against it since she doesn't really need it anymore. Besides, all it does is bring up all of the depressing things she has to go through every day now that people seem to have lost their respect for the Avatar.

Not that she entirely blamed them. After all, who's ever heard of a crippled Avatar? It's unheard of, actually. Deciding against walking home to where everyone would no doubt question her if not outright interrogate her like a criminal, Korra decided to walk through the cemetery so that she could think.

But the more she thought, the more depressed she became. And as her depression grew, a familiar tune began to play throughout the graveyard. No one from Halloween Town knows where this music comes from or why it plays, but whenever it plays, people always take the opportunity to sing. And Korra is no exception. For as she rested against one of the larger graves, she began to sing a song very close to her heart.

One that describes how she feels just perfectly.

 _ **Korra**_

 _There are few who'd deny_

 _At what I do I am the best_

 _For my talents are renowned far and wide_

 _When it comes to surprises_

 _In the night or in a fight_

 _I excel without ever even trying_

As she sings her song, Korra begins to dance around the graveyard in a manner that would make a certain skeleton proud. She does this until she comes across a pair of graves that look like a frightened horse and its rider.

 _ **Korra**_

 _With the slightest little effort_

 _Of my black bird charms_

 _I have seen grown men give out a shriek_

 _With the wave of my claws_

 _And a well placed slash_

 _I have swept the very strongest off their feet_

That's when the music takes a drastically sad turn as Korra begins to feel her insecurities and depression creeping up on her like it has been ever since she had been confined to a wheelchair. And even though she no longer needs it, the feelings are still there.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Yet year after year_

 _It's the same old thing_

 _And I grow so tired of the sound of screams_

 _And I… KORRA_

 _The Raven Queen_

 _Have turned so weary of the same routine_

Korra slowly walked up a snow covered hill as the music took an even sadder tune to suit her mood, completely unaware of a certain Air Bender child watching her from behind the graves. Not that she'd care, anyway.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Oh somewhere deep inside of my heart_

 _An emptiness grew part by part_

 _There's something out there far from my home_

 _A longing that I've never known_

As the music began to pick up once again, Korra started to list off her various accomplishments since becoming Jack's second-in-command of Halloween. Things that would seem impossible to any ordinary human. Whether they can bend the elements or not. As proven by how she caused tiny ghosts to appear from out of the pumpkins in a nearby pumpkin patch before they disappeared.

 _ **Korra**_

 _I'm a mistress of fright_

 _And a demon in light_

 _Yet I'll scare you right out of your pants_

 _To a guy in Kentucky_

 _I'm 'Mistress Unlucky'_

 _And I'm known throughout England and France_

As she sang, the Air Bender child, Jinora, slowly crept closer as she stayed hidden behind the graves so as to not give herself away. But it was a bit tricky to do with the snow crunching beneath her feet. It's the loudest snow she's ever heard in her life.

But she was even more startled as she witnessed Korra remove her head like it was a normal thing to do before putting it back on as she kept singing.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Now, as for my head_

 _I'll just take it off instead_

 _And recite Shakespearean quotations_

 _No animal nor man_

 _Can be strong like I can_

 _With the fury of my deathly motivations_

The music once again turns sad as the poor girl begins to release all of her bottled up emotions of sadness and anger at the world, and how so few people supposedly supported her. She can see it in their eyes. They don't believe in her at all. And they seem to not care that she knows this.

 _ **Korra**_

 _But who here_

 _Would ever understand_

 _That the Avatar with her confident grin_

 _Would tire of her burdens_

 _If they only understood_

 _She'd give it all up_

 _If she only could_

She slowly begins walking down the snowy slope of the hill towards the Hinterlands, which have been disguised as a forest of dead trees that have been encased in a thin layer of ice due to the cold. A fine way for her to get away from everyone. Her voice began to crack as she could feel herself beginning to cry.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Oh there's an empty place in my soul_

 _That calls out for what I don't know_

 _The pain and scorn come year after year_

 _Does nothing for_

 _These broken tears_

As the song finished, the music seemed to vanish into thin air as she walked into the frozen woods all by herself. Jinora wanted to follow her, but something was keeping her from doing so. She felt her tears fall from her eyes and freeze on the snow as she realized just how much damage everyone has done to Korra. Intentionally or otherwise.

' _Korra… Have you always felt so sad?'_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Okay, there we go. Korra has just finished this song, and soon we'll come up with a little something extra for the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading. Please don't forget to leave a LONG REVIEW for this chapter. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	4. What's This

_***I still don't own Legend of Korra or Nightmare Before Christmas***_

 _ **(Quick A/N): I might not get this story finished by Halloween, so I'll try to have all of the other chapters ready in time for December. More specifically, around Christmas.**_

* * *

 _ **What's This**_

* * *

Unknown to Korra at the time, Jack had also gotten finished singing a song similar to her own and entered the Hinterlands from the graveyard in Halloween Town. But the one who had been watching him was Sally. She felt very sad for her idol/crush and wished she could do something to help him. But she was just too shy to approach him.

"Jack… I know how you feel." Sally said to herself in depression.

She walked over to a nearby patch of special Halloween herbs and plants that the doctor often uses in his experiments. After taking a moment to calm herself down, Sally started picking some Deadly Nightshade as she knew it would come in handy later.

She quickly made her way back to the lab and put the plants into a special jar that would, for lack of a better term, process the plants into a useable substance for things like potions and cooking. She closed the lid on the jar and quickly put it away just as the doctor arrived.

"Sally. You've come back." the doctor stated.

"I had to." Sally said.

"For this?" the doctor asked, though it sounded like a statement.

He held up Sally's detached arm and the hand waved at her before going limp once again. Sally knew she didn't have much of a choice but to return for her arm, so she kept her own feelings a bit more in check.

"Yes." she replied to the doctor.

"Shall we, then?"

The doctor moved his wheelchair to a ramp in his lab that was used to get to the upper level and indicated for Sally to go first. Likely so he could keep an eye on her. Reluctantly, Sally began to walk up the ramp as the doctor followed. And on the top floor, we can see that the doctor has a lot of smaller, but no less grotesque experiments all over his work area.

"That's twice this week you've slipped Deadly Nightshade into my tea and run off." said the doctor as Sally lay strapped to a lab table while he sewed her arm back on.

His stitching was crude and rather messy, but it held strong at least.

"Three times." quipped Sally.

"You're MINE, you know! I MADE YOU! With my own hands!" exclaimed the doctor, less than amused.

"You can make other creations." Sally said, drawing the doctor's attention. "I'm restless, I can't help it."

"It's a phase, my dear, it'll pass." the doctor said in a much more gentle and understanding voice.

He finished sewing her arm back on and snipped the leftover thread with his teeth as he put away the needle and the rest of the thread.

"We need to be patient. That's all."

"But I don't want to BE patient!" exclaimed Sally.

The doctor said nothing as he just pulled her sleeve back down.

* * *

Back with Jack, the skeleton and his ghostly dog, Zero, were walking along in silence. At least until Zero started barking and indicating to Jack that he wants to play. Unfortunately, Jack was feeling a bit too depressed at the moment.

"No, Zero, not now. I'm not in the mood." Jack said.

But Zero kept barking, wanting to play with his master. As he floated in front of Jack, the skeleton sighed lightly as he realized there's no talking his trusty ghost dog out of a good game of fetch this time.

"Alright." he relented.

He reached into his suit and winced as he broke off a rib bone and pulled it out. It didn't hurt him whenever he removed one of these bones, and they always grew right back afterwards.

"Here you go, boy!"

Jack tossed the treat over to some trees and Zero eagerly followed. The ghost dog growled as he sniffed around for the rib bone, knowing that it landed around these trees somewhere. As he came to a hollow tree, he made his Jack o' Lantern nose glow brighter and was pleasantly surprised to find the bone.

He picked it up in his mouth and growled happily as he flew after his master with his treat in his mouth. But neither of them knew about the adventure that was sure to follow as we speak.

* * *

The next day in Halloween Town, the zombie band was sleeping after a long night of playing music. They're some of the more nocturnal residents of the town, but they don't really need as much sleep as most others do.

But they were suddenly awoken by the sound of the mayor driving up in his Model T car. Coming to a stop in front of Jack's house, the mayor stepped out of his car and waved to the band.

"Morning, Gents!" he greeted.

The mayor made his way up the stairs to Jack's front door, humming the tune of 'This is Halloween' as he did and pulled a stone spider connected to a chain, causing a frightened scream to ring out. Apparently, that's what doorbells sound like in Halloween Town. The mayor waited patiently for Jack to answer the door for a couple of minutes before ringing the doorbell again.

"Jack, you home?" called the mayor.

His smile shrank a little as there was no response before his head spun 180 degrees to reveal that the pale patch on the back of his head was actually another face. This one seems to embody his worries and anxiety. The mayor knocked on the door before switching back to his happy persona.

"Jack, I've got the plans for next Halloween!" the mayor called as he pulled out some blueprints from under his arm. "I need to go over them with you so we can get started."

But not a second later, he dropped all the plans and switched back to his worried persona.

"Jack, PLEASE! I'm only an elected official here, I can't make decisions by myself!" whined the now worried mayor.

When no response came, he tried yelling into his megaphone.

" **Jack! Answer me… AAAAAAAHHH!"**

The mayor had unfortunately leaned too far back and began to roll and tumble down the stairs before crashing into the gate. He groaned as he tried to regain his bearings as the band walked up to the gate.

"He's not home." the accordion player informed.

"Where is he?" the mayor asked in pain from the impact.

"He hasn't been home all night." the saxophone player replied.

The mayor just fell to the ground and groaned in pain again. He had to gather a search party to find their leader, and fast. Maybe Korra could help?

* * *

Back with Korra in the Hinterlands, the girl had apparently fallen asleep during her walk and was now literally sleep walking. She yawned as she finally woke up, suddenly aware that she was nowhere close to being back with the Southern Water Tribe.

"Where am I?" she sleepily asked herself.

As she fully woke up, her eyes widened in amazement as she realized that she was in a place she's never seen before in all of her life.

"It's someplace new…"

Korra soon came across a clearing that was devoid of snow and ice, and marveled at what she saw.

"What is this?"

It was astounding. A ring of seven trees encircled the clearing, each bearing a different kind of door on the front of it. There was a firecracker, a shamrock, a colorful egg, a turkey, a hat that was colored red with white and blue stripes and white stars, and even a Jack o' Lantern.

' _That door obviously has something to do with Halloween. So, are these… OTHER holidays?'_ Korra thought to herself.

She turned to look at the last tree and gasped at what she saw.

The door on this tree was like nothing she's ever seen before! It was a beautiful green pine tree covered in decorations and red and white striped candy with a golden decoration as the doorknob. And there was a star on top of this tree door. Korra was grinning something silly as she stared at this door that just seemed so foreign and yet so familiar.

She slowly began to make her way to the door and reached out her hand to grab the knob. With a gentle turn, she opened the door only to reveal…

An abyss of black nothingness?

Surely this must be some kind of a trick. Korra looked deeper into the door as she tried to find what was hidden in here, only to see nothing but dark. Lots and lots of dark. She got out from the door and sighed as she turned around. That was disappointing.

Suddenly, she felt a cold wind blow as she felt something sucking her into the tree where the door was still open. Could this be the door's doing? Or is it something else?

"WHOA!" yelped Korra as she fell backwards into the tree.

The door closed behind her, thus sealing her fate to being a brand new chapter of her life as the Raven Queen of Halloween.

Falling, and yet at the same time not falling. That's all that Korra can describe as she saw a flash of white light fill her vision, and a light-hearted happy tune began to resonate through the air. At first, she thought that her past self, Avatar Aang, had called her to the Spirit World to lecture her about her duties as the Avatar, but that thought vanished when she felt something cold and familiar on her rear. After a moment of dizziness, she shook her head and looked up before a face-splitting grin appeared on her own face.

Down below was a beautiful village the likes of which Korra had never seen in all of her life! Not even the places she visited on her travels were as beautiful as this! She saw a train that was full of colorful packages drive by on a set of railroad tracks, and even children out playing in the snow.

Unfortunately, Korra leaned too far forward on this hilltop and tumbled forward. As she landed in a mound of snow, the music began to pick up, and our young heroine began to sing a tune that was happier than she's ever felt before in her life.

 _ **Korra**_

 _What's this_

 _What's this_

 _There's color everywhere_

She snatched a snowflake from out of the air and observed it, but accidentally broke it on the tip of a snowman's carrot nose. But this didn't bother her as she kept singing and dancing.

 _ **Korra**_

 _What's this_

 _They're snowflakes in the air_

 _What's this_

 _I can't believe my eyes_

 _I must be dreaming_

 _Wake up, girl, this just ain't fair_

 _What's this_

Korra saw and heard singing people coming towards her and casually took the hat and umbrella from the snowman before physically hiding from them inside of it. Her head and arms were sticking out as the singing creatures moved right past her as she continued her song.

 _ **Korra**_

 _What's this_

 _What's this_

 _There's something very wrong_

 _What's this_

 _There's children singing songs_

 _What's this_

As she sang, another set of small creatures began to ride past Korra on a wind-up polar bear. Korra began to hop after the children as she continued her song.

 _ **Korra**_

 _The streets are lined with little creatures laughing_

 _Everybody seems so happy_

 _Have I possibly gone kooky_

 _What is this_

The wind-up toy ride slowed down to a stop, but Korra hopped up out of the snowman and out of sight just as they turned around.

 _ **Korra**_

 _What's this_

From her perch on a street light, Korra witnessed a few elf children having a snowball fight within a snow fort. And upon seeing all of those colorful lights hung up around this town, she began to feel her once growing depression and emptiness beginning to fade away as quickly as it had been setting in. Replaced by a warmth she's never felt before.

 _ **Korra**_

 _These kids are throwing snowballs instead of throwing heads_

 _They're busy building toys_

 _And absolutely no one's dead_

 _There's frost on every window_

 _Oh, I can't believe my eyes_

 _And in my heart I feel the warmth that's coming from inside_

She suddenly looked inside a house to see an elf couple standing under a mistletoe wreath, the girl elf giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before looking over to see a grandma elf reading a story to her grandchildren while chestnuts were cooking on a fire.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Oh look_

 _What's this_

 _They're hanging mistletoe_

 _They kiss_

 _Why that looks so unique_

 _Inspired_

 _They're gathering around to hear a story_

 _Roasting chestnuts by a fire_

 _What's this_

She smiled at the sight as she remembered how before it was revealed that she was the Avatar, her own mother would read her stories before bed. She missed those days where she didn't even need to worry about the balance of the world. But then her eye caught something else. A pair of elves hanging electric lights on a tree. Something she never thought she'd see.

 _ **Korra**_

 _What's this_

 _In here_

 _They have a little tree_

 _How weird_

 _And who would ever think_

 _And why_

 _They're covering it with tiny little things_

 _They have electric lights on strings_

 _And there's a smile on everyone_

 _So now correct me if I'm wrong_

She started climbing up to the roof of the house before sliding down to sit on the ledge where the window to a room was. She set the umbrella in the snow as she continued her song.

 _ **Korra**_

 _This looks like fun_

 _This looks like fun_

 _Oh could it be_

 _I got my wish_

 _What's this_

Korra peered down into the window, and noticed that a bunch of elf children were sleeping soundly as good dreams seemed to visit them all this night. She quietly opened the window, and climbed in as she continued her song at a lower volume.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Oh my_

 _What now_

 _These kids are all asleep_

She peered under the bed, but saw no traces of monsters hiding underneath it so they could scare the kids. This was very unusual for her.

 _ **Korra**_

 _But look_

 _There's nothing underneath_

 _No ghouls_

She began to quietly creep closer to a separate bed of elf children, and leaned in close to the one that appeared to be the youngest.

 _ **Korra**_

 _No witches here to scream and scare them_

 _Nor ensnare them_

 _Only little comfy things in there within their dreamlands_

Korra sighed as she felt relaxed in this warm and quiet environment that was so unlike her own homeland or Republic City. She leaned her head against the elf child before loudly continuing her song once again.

 _ **Korra**_

 _...WHAT'S THIS_

She bolted out the window and out of the room just as the elf child was startled from his rest. Climbing up to the next floor, taking the umbrella with her, Korra saw that several elves were hidden behind those curtains one would see in an old time Disney movie, like Peter Pan. Each elf was doing something like hanging wreaths, hammering nails into wood, fixing toys, and even playing music.

 _ **Korra**_

 _The monsters are all missing_

 _And the nightmares can't be found_

 _And in their place there seems to be good feeling all around_

 _Instead of screams I swear I just hear music in the air_

Hooking her umbrella on a string of colorful lights, Korra slid across to a window sill where several pastries and baked goods were sitting to cool off after coming out of the oven. The smell coming from them was enough to make her mouth water.

What can she say? She's a sucker for sweets.

 _ **Korra**_

 _The smell of cakes and pies are absolutely everywhere_

As she let go of the umbrella and fell on top of a carousel, Korra failed to notice a certain skeleton dancing alongside her. And he actually failed to notice her as they were both singing the same song. Both had the biggest of grins on their faces as they danced around the town with their sprits lifted to greater heights.

 _ **Korra and Jack**_

 _The sights_

 _The sounds_

 _They're everywhere and all around_

 _I've never felt so good before_

 _This empty place inside of me is filling up_

 _I simply cannot get enough_

 _I want it_

 _Oh, I want it_

 _Oh, I want it for my own_

 _I've got to know_

 _I've got to know_

 _What is this place that I have found_

 _WHAT IS THIS_

Now, it was either out of sheer ignorance or bliss, but at the end of their song, Jack and Korra ran smack dab into a poll on opposite sides before falling right back into the snow. Korra was the first to recover and read the sign at the top which told her exactly where they are now.

"Christmas Town…? Hmmm…"

A loud whistle caught her attention as she looked to see a door open and shine a light that cast a shadow of a man 'Ho ho hoing' in the biggest house of the village. That was when she and Jack finally notice each other.

"Oh, hi Jack!" Korra greeted, happy to see her friend.

"Hello to you again, Korra. What a lovely coincidence running into you here." Jack greeted back. "Tell me, do you know what this is?"

Korra looked back up to the sign on the poll and began to grin as an idea came to her.

"Not a clue. But whatever it is, we're bringing it to Halloween Town!"

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry this chapter's not as long as I wanted it to be. I wanted to make it two parts of the movie in one, but I didn't have a lot of opportunities to write. But I still thank you all so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	5. Town Meeting Song

_**I'm back, and ready to get this story down on the dot! I plan to have it done before Christmas, since I couldn't get it finished by Halloween for you all.**_

 _ **Lumpus: Bah! Halloween is for the birds.**_

 _ **Get outta here and go back to the looney bin, Lumpus, this ain't your story!**_

 _ **Lumpus: THAT'S LOOMPUS!**_

 _ ***I still don't own Legend of Korra or Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Great Halloween, everybody!" = Normal Speech

 _'What is this?' = Thoughts_

 _This is Halloween = Songs_

 **"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Town Meeting Song**_

* * *

"This has never happened before!" exclaimed Clown, referring to the disappearance of Jack Skellington.

"It's suspicious!" exclaimed the Tall Witch.

"It's peculiar!" added the Short Witch.

"It's scary!" the Vampire Bros finished.

All of the people of Halloween Town had gathered in the center of town to regroup from their earlier search party that had been organized by the mayor. Despite his earlier worry and anxiety, the mayor had done a pretty good job, even though they have yet to find their beloved leader.

"Stand aside! Coming through!" demanded the mayor as he pushed past the Werewolf.

This action drew a snarl from the monster that was mostly ignored. The mayor quickly climbed up the steps of his Model T car to the roof of the vehicle, tripping on the last step and falling on his face as he did. But he quickly stood back up and took hold of his megaphone.

"We've got to find Jack! There's only three hundred and sixty five days left till NEXT Halloween!" he exclaimed in worry.

"Three sixty FOUR!" corrected the Werewolf.

Who was, once again, ignored.

"Is there ANYWHERE we've forgotten to check?" The mayor asked desperately.

"I've looked in every mausoleum!" said the Clown.

"We opened the sarcophagi." added the Witch Sisters.

"I tromoed through the pumpkin patch." Mister Hyde said, showing a pumpkin stuck to his foot.

"I peeked behind the Cyclops' eye." reported the eldest Vampire Brother, pulling out his own eyeball for emphasis.

The tall Witch Sister slapped the Vampire's hand, making him let go of his eyeball so it snapped back into place.

"I did! But he wasn't there." the Vampire exclaimed, defending himself.

But this lack of any good news regarding the town's beloved leader did nothing but frighten everyone even more. As proven by how the mayor began to yell out instructions into his megaphone rather than just speaking normally.

 **"It's time to sound the alarms! And somebody find Korra!"**

From atop the mayor's car, the Mummy Kid began to turn the crank on an alarm that looked like a black cat hissing. This made the cat's mouth open and release an ear piercing wail that would capture the attention of any resident in Halloween Town. But up in Doctor Finkelstein's laboratory, Sally was busy preparing something that would help her leave the lab for a little while.

As she was cooking soup for the doctor, she walked over to the potion's cabinet and pulled out exactly what she was looking for. The jar of Deadly Nightshade. Reaching into the cabinet and pulling out the jar, the rag doll woman nodded to herself and walked over to the large cauldron where she was cooking the doctor's soup. She poured a generous amount into the soup and stirred it in, only to recoil back at the smell. Deadly Nightshade always did have a rather pungent odor. Looking around for something to mask the scent, she spotted something that would definitely help her out.

"Frog's Breath will overpower any odor." she mumbled to herself.

Taking the jar and unscrewing the lid, Sally let a frog poke his head out of the jar with a ribbit. She aimed the jar at the cauldron and watched as the frog belched out a cloud of green fog into the soup. But as a result, Sally dropped the jar as she was sent into a coughing fit as she realized that she added too much Frog's Breath into the soup.

"Bitter!" Sally managed to say through her coughs.

She stumbled over the the spice cabinet, desperate to find the one ingredient that would balance this soup out and mask both of the odors from the Deadly Nightshade and the Frog's Breath.

"Worm's Wart…! Where - Where is that Worm's Wart!?" wheezed Sally as she tossed out several bottles.

She smiled in relief as she pulled out the bottle of Worm's Wart that was, thankfully, untouched. But that relief soon turned to worry as the doctor called for her.

"Sally, is that soup ready yet?"

Sally hurried over to the cauldron and poured in a generous amount of Worm's Wart into the soup, praying to any deity willing to listen that this would work. Once it was mixed in, she smiled in relief to find that it smelled just fine. There's no way the doctor would detect anything wrong with this stuff!

"Coming!" Sally called in response to the doctor's earlier question.

At his work table, Doctor Finkelstein was busy looking at something through a high tech microscope that seemed to have an eyeball for a lense. Looking away from his work, the doctor proceeded to open the top of his head like a flip-off lid and literally scratch his brain as he contemplated his work. It's a disgustingly horrifying thing to think about, let along witness, I know.

"Lunch!" Sally announced as she brought the doctor a big bowl of soup.

Doctor Finkelstein put away the device he was working with and closed his head as he caught whiff of the soup and smelled something in it.

"Ah, what's that?" he asked.

Taking another sniff, he was pleasantly surprised to find that one of his favorite ingredients had been added into the green mixture.

"Worm's Wart!" he cried in delight.

He grabbed the spoon and was about to start eating when he caught the scent of something else. Something that doesn't belong.

"And Frog's Breath?" he asked suspiciously.

Now, Sally had more of a reason to be nervous. She must not have added enough Worm's Wart to overpower the odor from the Frog's Breath.

"W-W-W-What's wrong? I-I thought you liked Frog's Breath?" Sally stuttered.

"NOTHING is more suspicious than Frog's Breath!" the doctor exclaimed as he pushed the bowl over to Sally. "Until YOU taste it, I won't swallow a spoonful."

He scooped out some of the soup and held it out to Sally, expecting her to follow his command. Unfortunately, this was one of the many times that Sally was absolutely prepared for what's going to happen.

"I'm not hungry." she said as she 'accidentally' knocked the spoon onto the floor. "Oops!"

As she reached down for the spoon, Doctor Finkelstein began to go on a tangent about how old he was and how Sally owed her very life to him, being a complete drama queen while doing so.

"You want me to starve! An old man like me, who hardly has strength as it is!"

While the doctor was whining, he didn't notice that Sally had pushed the spoon under the desk, and pulled a spoon with holes in it out from her sock. She stood back up just as the doctor finished his little self pity speech.

"ME! To whom you owe your very life!"

"Oh, don't be silly." Sally mock scolded.

She dipped her new spoon into the soup and watched it dribble out from the holes in the bottom before bringing it to her mouth and pretending to sip.

"Mmm, see? Scrumptious." she said, placing the bowl in front of the doctor.

Seeing that there was 'nothing wrong' with it, the doctor picked up the bowl and began to noisily guzzle down his soup. All the while, he missed the smirk on Sally's face as she watched him do so.

Back in the town, the citizens were lying around hopelessly thinking of something they might have missed when searching for Jack. They seemed tired and completely out of ideas. And you know what? They really are out of ideas.

"Did anyone think to dredge the lake?" asked the Mayor.

"This morning." yawned one of the Vampires.

That's when a faint sound of barking could be heard. And the first to notice was the tallest Witch sister.

"Hear that?" she asked.

"What?" her shorter sister asked while yawning.

The Tall Witch just shushed her as she held her hat to her ear like a hearing aid. The barking grew louder and was soon joined by another deeper and stronger barking noise. One that was familiar to the people of Halloween Town, who all immediately perked up as they knew who this was and who was likely with them. As proven by how the mayor's head rotated back to his joyful face.

"Zero! And Naga too!" exclaimed the eldest Vampire brother.

The ghostly dog flew through the town gate as it raised to allow a very familiar Polar Bear Dog to trot into town. And close behind them was Jack and Korra, much to the happiness of the citizens who tried to crowd the two while still letting them drive on through.

That's right, I said drive. Jack was driving a snowmobile with a large bag full of things he and Korra had collected from Christmas Town and were now bringing here to Halloween Town. And Korra was riding along on top of the bag. Both of them wore goggles and removed them once Jack brought the snow mobile to a halt and put it in park.

"Where have you two been?" asked the Mayor.

"We'll tell everyone about it later, Mayor! Just call a town meeting for tonight!" Korra instructed.

"When?" asked the Mayor, temporarily switching back to his worried persona.

"IMMEDIATELY!" Jack replied with as much enthusiasm as Korra.

A little bit later that day, the big bell in Halloween Town was ringing to signal an important announcement. And this was evident by the mayor slowly driving through town and speaking into his megaphone.

"TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING! TOWN MEETING TONIGHT!"

Back in the doctor's lab, the Deadly Nightshade in the soup did its job and put the good doctor to sleep for a little while. Sally just finished draping a blanket over the old man's shoulders as he lay slouched on the table, snoring away. She pat him on his bald head and quietly made her way to the town hall.

That night, everyone was in the town hall waiting patiently for their leader and his young protege to appear and tell them what the big news could possibly be. After a little while, Jack and Korra both walked up onto the stage and up to the podium. Only instead of the bat mask she used to wear, Korra was now wearing a mask that looked more like a raven. Quite fitting for one who calls herself the Raven Queen.

"Listen, everyone!" Jack exclaimed, getting everyone to settle down. "We want to tell you about Christmas Town!"

The lights dimmed and the Mayor turned on the spotlight, causing a small amount of bats to fly off away from the light and into the shadows. And as music began to play, Jack started the meeting by singing about his and Korra's discovery.

 _ **Jack**_

 _There were objects so peculiar they were not to be believed_

 _All around, things to tantalize my brain_

 _It's a world unlike anything I've ever seen, and as hard as I try_

 _I can't seem to describe. Like a most improbable dream_

 _But you must believe when I tell you this_

 _It's as real as my skull_

 _And it DOES exist_

"Here, let us show you."

Korra pulled back the curtains of the stage to reveal the many things from Christmas Town that she and Jack had brought. Things like a Christmas Tree, a few presents, a stocking, and a few other things. The citizens gasped in shock and awe. They've never seen anything like all of these things.

Jack picked up the present and began to sing, but he was interrupted by a few of the curious citizens who wanted to know what was so important about these things.

 _ **Jack**_

 _This is a thing called a present_

 _The whole thing starts with a box…_

 _ **Devil, Werewolf, and Harlequin**_

 _A box?_

 ** _Devil_**

 _Is it steel?_

 ** _Werewolf_**

 _Are there locks?_

 ** _Harlequin_**

 _Is it filled with a pox?_

 **All Three**

 _A pox? How delightful, a pox!_

"If you please." Jack said, silently asking for the interruptions to stop.

 _ **Jack**_

 _Just a box with bright colored paper_

 _And the whole thing's topped with a bow_

He was interrupted once again when the Witch sisters flew up on their broomsticks and began to harass him about the present, wondering why someone would add something so frilly to a box of all things.

 _ **Tall Witch**_

 _A BOW!?_

 _ **Short Witch**_

 _But why?_

 _ **Tall Witch**_

 _How ugly!_

 _ **Both Witches**_

 _What's in it? What's in it?_

 _ **Korra**_

 _That's the point of the thing_

 _Not to know_

The present was taken from Jack by a retractable hand being used by the clown with the tearaway face as he, the monster under the stairs, and the undersea girl tried to guess what was inside this mysterious box.

 _ **Clown**_

 _It's a bat_

 _ **Under the Stairs Monster**_

 _Will it bend?_

 _ **Clown**_

 _It's a rat_

 _ **Under the Stairs Monster**_

 _Will it break?_

 _ **Undersea Girl**_

 _Perhaps it's the head that I found in the lake_

Jack was quick to take back the present and put it on a chair outside the reach of the surprisingly grabby citizens. Town meetings usually never got this out of hand.

 _ **Jack**_

 _Listen now_

 _You don't understand_

 _That's not the point of Christmas Land_

The spotlight shined down on Korra as she picked up the Christmas stocking and took over the song. She too wanted to share her findings with the town.

"Now, pay attention." she said as she started to sing.

 _ **Korra**_

 _We pick up this really big sock_

 _And hang it, like this, on the wall_

Mister Hyde walked up to where Korra was on the stage as he too asked his questions. Well, more like he asked the first question, then a smaller version of himself popped out from under his hat, and a smaller version of that one popped out of HIS hat.

 _ **Mister Hyde**_

 _Oh yes_

 _Does it still have a foot?_

 _ **Medium Hyde**_

 _Let me see! Let me look!_

 _ **Little Hyde**_

 _Is it rotted and covered with gook?_

"Um, let me explain." Korra said as she resumed the song.

 _ **Korra**_

 _There's no foot inside, but there's candy_

 _Or sometimes it's filled with small toys_

That's when she was interrupted again, but this time by Halloween Town's resident children. Even the mayor joined in on this part of the song, having contained his excitement for as long as he could. Though, it wasn't easy for him to do so.

 _ **Mummy Child and Bat Demon Kid**_

 _Small toys?_

 _ **Bat Demon Kid**_

 _Do they bite?_

 _ **Mummy Child**_

 _Do they snap?_

 _ **Bat Demon Kid**_

 _Or explode in a sack?_

 _ **Corpse Kid**_

 _Or perhaps they just spring out and scare girls and boys_

 _ **Mayor**_

 _What a splendid idea_

 _This 'Christmas' sounds fun_

 _I fully endorse it_

 _Let's TRYYYYY it at once_

As the mayor sang, he accidentally stepped on a rotten piece of wood and nearly fell from the balcony. Fortunately, he caught himself before he could fall, but he sent the spotlight all over the place before it got back under control.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Everyone, please_

 _Now not so fast_

 _There's something here you don't quite grasp_

The town's citizens started mumbling amongst themselves as they tried to comprehend this whole Christmas thing. It was all so new and strange to them. Why make these presents? Why decorate them with something as frilly and non threatening as a bow? And why hang up a sock if there's candy and toys in it instead of a dead and decaying foot?

None of this Christmas stuff makes any sense!

Korra and Jack sighed. They had a feeling this would happen, and had a contingency plan all laid out for this particular situation.

"Well, we may as well give them what they want." Korra whispered to Jack.

She stalked off the stage and began to sing about the head honcho of Christmas, relaying what she and Jack thought this guy was all about.

 _ **Korra**_

 _And the best, we must confess, we have saved for the last_

 _For the ruler of this Christmas land_

 _Is a fearsome king with a deep, strong voice_

 _Least, that's what we have come to understand_

 _And we've also heard it told that he is something to behold_

 _Like a lobster, huge and red_

 _When he sets out to slay with his rain gear on_

 _Carrying tons of large sacks in his big, thick arms_

 _That is so we've heard it said_

Sally herself looked as though these descriptions didn't fit this holiday leader. Could it be that Jack and Korra didn't get a good enough look at this new holiday's leader and were only going off on speculation? Or were they mislead by someone else? Either way, this just didn't sit well with the rag doll woman.

But Korra wasn't finished explaining, as she hopped back onto the stage, ready to finish the song and end the meeting on a high note.

 _ **Korra**_

 _And on a dark, cold night_

 _Under full moon light_

 _He flies into a fog_

 _Like a vulture in the sky_

The citizens were on the edge of their seats with anticipation. Who could this holiday leader be?

As Korra finished the song, the light turned red as she used some of her holiday power to make her features turn even scarier. Her hair ruffled up even more like raven feathers, her eyes turned as red as blood, her teeth grew sharp and serrated as her canines elongated into saber fangs, and her fingernails turned into claws.

 _ **Korra**_

 _And they call him_

 _Sandy… CLAWS_

 _Hn, hn, hn!_

The crowd went absolutely nuts at the performance and applauded loud and proud as they praised their beloved leaders. They couldn't wait to see what could be done with this whole Christmas thing, and just how it would tie in with Halloween. As the curtain closed, Korra's features returned to normal as she picked up a snowglobe and shook it a little before setting it on a desk for her and Jack to just stare at.

But still, she felt the song wasn't quite over yet. Not until she conveyed her feelings about how this meeting went.

 _ **Korra**_

 _Well, at least they're excited_

 _But they don't understand_

 _That warm and fuzzy feeling_

 _In Christmas Land_

 _Oh well_

And so, she and Jack watched the snow fall in the little glass globe that had their attention for quite a while now. Seriously, what is so fascinating about these snow globes? I need to know.

* * *

Later that night, in a log cabin out in the Earth Kingdom territory, Korra was staying there in her own self isolation away from everyone who would be pressuring her to preserve the balance their way rather than doing things her way. Lucky for her, she had a special charm on her wrist that would allow her to teleport herself to Halloween Town at will, should she be unable to use one of the conventional entrances.

Anyway, she was currently dressed in a black night dress with long sleeves to keep her warm due to it being close to winter, and a fuzzy nightcap on her head. She was currently sitting in her bed with the lower half of her body under the covers as she was flipping rapidly though Christmas books that she and Jack had 'liberated' on their unexpected trip to Christmas Town. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she tried to make heads or tails of the things that were written in these books. As soon as she finished a book called 'Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, she tossed it aside and took out one titled 'A Christmas Carol' and started to read that.

She hummed in thought, briefly looking up from the book at the many Christmas decorations that now littered her home away from home. Although, it clashed seventeen ways sideways to Sunday with all of the creepy Halloween stuff she had in her cabin. Hey, she wasn't about to get rid of any of her gifts from Jack.

A Christmas wreath hung around the neck of a small gargoyle statue while several strings of colorful lights were used to decorate a spider's web as a spider slept in the center of the now warm and colorful web.

...Well, the spider certainly likes it.

And last, but not least, a moderately sized Christmas tree decorated with several ornaments was set up in the corner of her room, her ever faithful Polar Bear Dog companion, Naga, asleep underneath it with a candy cane held under her paws.

Korra sighed and closed her book before tossing it into the pile.

"Think, Korra. Think. There's just got to be a logical way to explain this Christmas thing." she said to herself.

She needed to think for only a brief moment before she smiled as an idea came to mind. Korra doesn't normally do this, but she took a book that Doctor Finkelstein had given her for when she took an interest in science. A book titled 'The Scientific Method'. She opened it and began reading intently. She and Jack have a lot of work to do tomorrow, and possibly not a lot of time to do it.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. Don't forget to vote on the poll I currently have up for one of my current stories. I'll leave the results and the name of the poll at the end of this note. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_

* * *

 _ **Current Poll: What sort of deck do you want Ben to build in Zero to Hero?**_

 _ **A Crystal Beast Deck: 2 votes**_

 _ **Stick with Elemental HERO cards?: 1 vote**_

 _ **A deck centered around Light and Darkness Dragon: 1 vote**_

 _ **A deck centered around Stardust Dragon: 1 vote**_


	6. Korra's Obsession

_***I still don't own Legend of Korra or Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

* * *

 _ **Dialogue Key**_

* * *

"Great Halloween, everybody!" = Normal Speech

 _'What is this?' = Thoughts_

 _This is Halloween = Songs_

 **"How dare you treat my friends so shamefully!" = Someone Yelling**

* * *

 _ **Korra's Obsession**_

* * *

"You've poisoned me for the last time, you wretched girl!"

The next day in Halloween Town, things weren't going so well for Sally once the doctor realized that she slipped Deadly Nightshade into his soup and caused him to miss an important meeting. Said doctor was now holding an ice pack to his head to try and stave off the hangover effect of the herb while glaring as he closed the door to Sally's room. Unfortunately for him, the door and steel bar used to lock the door both made loud banging sounds that irritated the doctor's already terrible headache.

And that loud doorbell of his didn't help either.

"Ugh, my head…" whined the doctor.

With a bit of trouble, the doctor wheeled his way over to the railing where he could peer down to see who could have been visiting him today of all days. It would've been welcome company, if his skull didn't feel like it was about to shatter.

"The door is open." Doctor Finkelstein called.

The door to his home opened, and he was greeted to the welcome sight of the Pumpkin King and the Raven Queen themselves. Both of whom were carrying empty bags.

"Hey, Doc, you in here?" Korra hollered.

"Jack Skellington! Korra! Up here, my friends!" Doctor Finkelstein cried in joy, seeing his two dearest friends.

And in her room, Sally perked up at the mention of her not so secret love interest.

"Doctor! We need to borrow some equipment!" Jack exclaimed as he and Korra climbed the ramp.

"Is that so? Whatever for?" asked the doctor.

"We wanted to conduct some experiments, Doc." Korra explained once she and Jack reached the top floor.

"Oh, how perfectly marvelous!" the doctor exclaimed in joy. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know."

"We know." Jack and Korra said in a bored manner.

And why wouldn't they? They've heard that joke so many times before it's not even funny anymore. Cringe Worthy is more like it. Not that the doctor was paying attention to that little detail.

"Come on into the lab, and we'll get you both fixed up." Instructed the doctor.

As he lead them both to the lab to get them the equipment they'd need, none of them realized that Sally had been listening in on their conversation and grew both worried and curious.

"Experiments?" she asked herself.

* * *

Back at Korra's hidden log cabin, also what she refers to as 'Korra's Ultimate Secret Lair of Ultimate Death', wipe your feet please, Naga was resting in her bed as she waited for her friend to return from Halloween Town. And it looks like she won't have to wait much longer.

"Naga! I'm home!"

Korra entered her cabin and locked the door behind her as she carried in her bag. Inside was all of the equipment she'd need for her Christmas Experiments. Deciding that she needed a better view of what was happening, the Polar Bear Dog climbed up on her mistress's bed and curled up to watch.

Once both were settled in, Korra went over to her desk and set her bag down on it. She opened it up and pulled out assorted beakers, test tubes, surgical tools, and a microscope. For her first experiment, Korra used a pair of tweezers to pick up a holly berry, place it on a slide, and put it under the microscope. Korra looked in through the lense and zoomed in for a better look. Unfortunately for our young Raven Queen, she zoomed in too much and squashed the berry, breaking the slide in the process. By accident.

For her next experiment, Korra hooked a beaker filled halfway with water up to two cables attached to a battery. She then took a candy cane and placed it into the beaker, causing a small red cloud to rise from the top. But when she pulled out the candy cane, all she had was a stripeless, flimsy, and possibly flavorless white noodle. Very disappointing results indeed.

She then tried to make a paper snowflake thinking this one would be simple. Korra followed the instructions to the letter. Fold a sheet of paper in half twice, cut two large triangles on the folded side and two smaller triangles on each of the outer edges, and unfold. Unfortunately for her, the result of this little project was a spider in an elaborate spider web. (HOW'D THAT HAPPEN?!)

Her next experiment may seem simple, but it's actually far more complicated than you'd think. Taking a scalpel from a tray of surgical tools, Avatar Korra proceeded to dissect a teddy bear. She slowly and carefully made an incision in the belly from the neck down, and some fluff came out of it. She put the scalpel away, and picked up some of the fluff from the bear using a pair of tongs before proceeding to examine it under a magnifying glass.

Korra had been working all through the day, only stopping to eat and use the bathroom. For her next experiment, she removed a colorful glass ornament from her Christmas tree, and once she covered her hands in a layer of earth for protection, she crushed it into a very fine dust whilst letting the stuff fall into a beaker of boiling water. As she dusted off her hands, she saw that the water began to glow a beautiful mint green color.

"What a beautiful reaction…!" Korra gasped in happiness before putting her hands on her head and growling in frustration. "But what does it mean?!"

Unknown to Korra, however, it seems as though she'll be having company tonight. For walking up to the cabin was a certain daughter of Tenzin who was concerned for the Avatar's well-being. Jinora wasn't stupid. She knew how much the loss of her legs seemed to upset Korra and how her sessions with Katara weren't helping at all. Not to mention all the negative words from everyone in general.

So she decided to make a little care package for Korra. She followed her to the cemetery once and found her going into a grave. It scared her so much that she ran in after her without a moment's hesitation and found herself in Halloween Town. She hasn't revealed her knowledge of the place to Korra just yet, and quite frankly, she's afraid to because of how she might react. Anyway, she took a basket and filled it with various Halloween themed treats like cookies and cakes. And she got some help from a friendly rag doll woman to make a special drink for Korra using ingredients found in Halloween Town.

And now, she's on a mission to deliver this package. And hopefully avoid being questioned by Korra.

Meanwhile, Korra was busy writing a strange equation on a chalkboard. Let's take a look at it, shall we?

' _Okay, let's see… snowman x (chestnut divided by open fire) divided by sleigh bell multiplied by 12 by the square root of dec. 25th + sandy and a lobster claw = Christmas?'_

The more she thought about it, the more confused Korra became by this whole Christmas thing. It just doesn't add up! What's missing from this? Could she possibly be looking at this from the wrong angle?

She puzzled and puzzled until her puzzler was sore. Avatar Korra simply could not understand what this Christmas thing was all about.

Her attention was caught by the sound of tapping on her window. The young woman looked and saw something hanging outside. Her curiosity piqued, Korra went over to the window and opened it up to reveal a large basket hanging from a rope, its contents covered by what appears to be a blanket. Looking up, she saw that the rope was tied to the end of a throwing knife that was stuck in her cabin wall. The Avatar looked down this time and saw Jinora looking up at her with a big smile, waving as she silently greeted the older woman.

Curious as to how the child found her, Korra just offered a small smile and wave as she unhooked the basket and set it on her desk. Removing the blanket, Korra saw that it was filled with several of her favorite holiday treats from Halloween, and had a wine bottle inside. While she prefers cactus juice over wine, Korra at least decided to see how good it was. So she took the bottle out of the basket and pulled out the cork. To her surprise, a mist rose up out of the bottle and took the shape of a butterfly before it faded. This unusual event caused her to sniff the contents of the bottle.

"Worm's Wart? But you can only find this stuff in…"

Korra looked out the window, but saw that Jinora was no longer there. She must have run off while Korra was busy. Resolving to ask the young air bender about it later, the Avatar closed the window to her cabin and got back to work.

Meanwhile, Jinora had sat down by a tree and took out a small plant from Halloween Town. A Forget-Me-Not, if she remembers correctly. As she began to pluck the petals from this plant, she gasped as it started reacting. Jinora watched in awe as the Forget-Me-Not transformed into a tiny Christmas tree, ornaments and tinsel hung with a star on top.

But then…

The tree burst into flames and burned away to cinders, leaving behind a burnt and smoking twig. Jinora's mouth hung open as she wondered… what could this mean?

Morning came quicker than anyone thought it could, as the sound of a ticking clock, music, and singing could be heard in the wind. And the young air bender grew worried about what the lyrics meant.

 _ **Voices in the Wind**_

 _The time has come to pass_

 _Now's the time to act_

 _What will Korra do with this new fact?_

 _She's all alone in there_

 _Locked from the inside_

 _With Christmas will she learn_

 _Or will she just hide?_

 _The time has come to pass_

 _Now's the time to act_

Glancing up into the window of the cabin, Jinora saw the Avatar pacing around with her raven mask on, a look of puzzlement on her face as she tried to figure it out. The purpose of Christmas, I mean. And what better way to do so than to sing about it?

 _ **Korra**_

 _Christmas time is buzzing in my head_

 _Will it let me be, I can not tell_

 _There are so many things I just can't grasp_

 _When I think I've got it and then at last_

Walking over to another desk, Korra took two Christmas cards and put them on as the finishing touch on a house of cards she was building. Grinning in satisfaction, she sat down at the desk, only for her tower to fall flat. Literally.

 _Through my human fingers it does slip_

 _Like a snowflake in a fiery grip_

In her disappointment, Korra swept away the cards and pushed her wheely chair away from the desk as she continued her song.

 _Something here I'm just not getting_

 _Though I try I keep forgetting_

 _Like a memory long since past_

 _Here in an instant, gone in a flash_

 _What does it mean? What does it mean?_

Next, we see her walking up to a set of three beakers filled with water. One had a gingerbread man inside, one had a teddy bear, and another had a toy firetruck. Another one of Korra's failed experiments to try and understand Christmas.

 _I know I can't solve this like that_

 _But a secret's waiting to be cracked_

 _These dolls and toys confuse me so_

 _Oh curse it all, I love it though_

 _Simple objects, nothing more_

 _Yet something's hidden through a door_

 _And I cannot find the key_

During her song, Korra picked up a dolly and shook it back and forth with an angry and confused look etched on to her face.

 _Something's here I just can't see_

 _What does it mean? WHAT DOES IT MEAN!?_

"What does it mean? Hmm…"

She tossed the doll back on to her bed, causing it to squeak upon impact. The noise woke Naga, the Polar Bear Dog looking up to see her friend sitting at the top of a ladder next to a large stack of Christmas books. She turned the page in a book titled Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer as she continued her song.

 _ **Korra**_

 _I've read this Christmas books so many times_

 _I know the stories and I know the rhymes_

 _I know the Christmas carols all by heart_

 _My head's so full it's tearing me apart_

She put the book away and slid down to the bottom of the ladder as Naga trotted up to her with what appears to be a framed picture in her jaws.

 _As often as I've read them something's wrong_

 _So hard to put my mortal finger on_

Seeing the picture, Korra took it as she seemed to realize something. Something that she hadn't even thought of before now, because it just seemed to obvious in her mind.

 _Or perhaps it's really not as deep as I've been lead to think_

 _Am I trying far too hard?_

The picture was a photograph of herself and Jack in their respective uniforms, but that image briefly changed to the two of them in Sandy Claws outfits as Korra seemed to get the wrong idea.

 _Of course! I've been to close to see_

 _The answer's right in front of me_

"Right in front of me…!"

She rolled along on her ladder as she continued her song, dancing around the room as she did. It certainly would've been a strange sight to anyone watching.

 _ **Korra**_

 _It's simple, really_

 _Very clear_

 _Like music flowing in the air_

 _Invisible yet everywhere_

 _Just because my eyes can't see it_

 _Doesn't mean I can't believe it_

Korra then began to waltz with the Christmas tree in her room before she stripped it of its lights with a spin, causing ornaments to go flying everywhere. Some of them almost hitting Naga in the process. But Korra was too excited and too into her song to notice.

 _You know, I think this Christmas thing just ain't as tricky as it seems_

 _But why should they have all the fun?_

 _It should belong to anyone_

As she sang, Korra looped the Christmas lights around her arm and slid to the electric chair that Jack had given to her as a housewarming gift when she first built the cabin. Once there, she spun the lights until they were all around the chair and plugged them in.

 _Not anyone in fact, but me_

 _Heck, I can make a Christmas tree_

 _And I already do Halloween time_

 _So why not give Christmas a try?_

 _I BET I COULD IMPROVE IT TOO_

 _AND THAT'S EXACTLY…_

 _WHAT! I'LL! DO! HEE HEE HEE HEE HEE!_

Turning on the chair, Korra didn't pay attention as the lights lit up brighter than ever before popping like firecrackers due to the intensely high voltage of the chair's electric generator. She payed even less attention to where the glass shards were flying as she walked to the window and opened it up.

"I've got it! This year, Christmas will be… **OURRRRRRSSS!"** Korra cried out to nobody.

Panting from shouting so loud, the adrenaline from her earlier revelation caused the Avatar to not notice the slightly burnt and smoking holes in her arms and part of her face where the glass got her. She suddenly flinched and made a face like she was in pain as the rush wore off.

NOW she noticed!

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** screamed Korra, causing the nearby birds to fly off in fright.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **And there we are, the new chapter all ready for everyone's enjoyment! Hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you all next time!**_

 _ **Thank you guys so much for reading. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


	7. Kidnap the Sandy Claws

_***I still don't own Legend of Korra or Nightmare Before Christmas!***_

* * *

 _ **Kidnap the Sandy Claws**_

* * *

"Patience, everyone! Jack and Korra have a special job for each of us!"

All of Halloween Town's residents were lined up in front of City Hall as they eagerly awaited their turn to be assigned a job from their beloved leaders. After Korra announced her idea of having the citizens of Halloween Town handle Christmas for a change, why the whole town jumped right on board. Well, almost the whole town. Sally isn't quite sure about this whole thing after having the same premonition from a Forget-Me-Not that was the same premonition Jinora got. So rather than waiting for an assignment like everyone else, she's trying to speak to Jack and Korra and stop them from making a horrible (not in the good way) mistake.

"Doctor Finkelstein! Your Christmas time is reckoning!" announced the Mayor.

Sally immediately hid at the mention of her creator, not wanting to deal with the fallout of her sneaking out the night before. And the doctor himself doesn't look happy. As he wheeled along in his motorized wheelchair, Doctor Finkelstein barely missed Sally as he searched for the ragdoll woman.

"Doctor Finkelstein, to the front of the line!"

Doctor Finkelstein grunted in irritation. He'll focus on finding Sally later. Right now, he's got to see what it is that Jack and Korra need him to do.

Inside of Town Hall, Korra had just given the Vampire Brothers a job of making toys to give to the children for Christmas. But the creatures of the night were admonished at the baby doll as the eldest brother tilted it back as the toy let out a rather loud "Maaaa!" sound.

"What kind of noise is THAT for a baby to make?" asked the eldest Vampire Brother.

"Do you think it can be improved?" Korra asked in return.

"No problem!" the four brothers replied.

"I knew it!" Korra exclaimed with joy.

"Doctor! Thank you for coming!" Jack said as the doctor wheeled up. "We need some of these."

The skeleton took a Christmas storybook out of the chest full of Christmas items that he and Korra were passing out to the citizens. He opened it up to a certain page and showed it to the doctor. It was a picture depicting three flying reindeer pulling Santa's magic sleigh. Doctor Finkelstein hummed as he took a closer look at the image of the creatures flying through the night. After a moment, he came to a conclusion.

"Their construction should be exceedingly simple, I think."

"How horrible our Christmas will be!" cheered the Mayor.

"No, how jolly." Jack corrected.

The Mayor was quick to switch to his pale, worried face upon hearing such an unfamiliar phrase. Jolly isn't a word one associates with Halloween. And for good reason. But he didn't argue.

"Oh. How jolly our Christmas will be." the Mayor said, sounding unsure.

Only to yelp as he was hit by a ball, a bone, and a tin can. He growled as he searched for the offender, only to recoil in fear at who he saw walking up onto the stage.

"What are YOU doing here?!" he asked frantically.

Three children, two boys and one girl, walked up to the podium. Each one is dressed in a Halloween costume that makes them look absolutely hideous. One is a redhead with two bangs styled like devil horns, which is kind of ironic considering the fact that he's dressed as a devil. The girl is dressed as a witch. And the last boy is dressed as a grinning skeleton.

"Korra sent for us," said the devil boy.

"Specifically," added the witch girl.

"By name." finished the skeleton boy.

In order from devil to witch to skeleton, each child removed their mask as they introduced themselves. And now, we see that they don't look too much better without their masks. The devil boy has yellow eyes with slit pupils and blue lips, the witch girl has pale skin, and beady little eyes, and the final boy has pale skin, green hair, and a mouth full of huge, white teeth that may as well be bricks in his mouth.

"Lock!"

"Shock!"

"Barrel!"

Barrel took a lick of the sucker he'd brought with him, some of the candy he'd saved from last Halloween, as he finished the group's introduction. The Mayor was freaking out at this point.

"Jack! Korra!" he whispered loudly into his megaphone. "It's Boogie's boys!"

"Oh, right on time! Halloween's finest trick-or-treaters!" Korra said as she walked up and knelt down to eye level with the kids. "The job I have for you three is top secret. It requires craft, cunning, mischief."

"And we thought you didn't like us, Korra." Shock said with fake sadness.

But she and her cohorts started giggling with unrestrained mischief at some sort of inside joke. They did, however, pull themselves together when Korra started to give them their instructions for their assignment.

"Absolutely no one is to know about this, not a soul!" Korra said, giving emphasis on the last three words.

The four huddled up as Korra started to whisper the kids their job. The Mayor tried using his megaphone to listen in on the conversation, but he couldn't hear anything. He gave the small end of his megaphone a couple of hits in an effort to dislodge the obstruction that was preventing him from hearing, but it didn't work. So he reached in and…

"OW!"

...Pulled out a black widow spider.

So that's where his spider tie went.

The Mayor put the spider back where it was supposed to be and slapped it to keep it in place, growling from irritation at missing out on the juicy details of the job Korra gave to the child. But one particular person didn't. Jinora had followed Korra to Halloween Town and was amazed at the prospect of a whole world dedicated to a single holiday, and one of her personal favorites. But when she followed Korra to the Town Hall, she was astonished that Korra actually decided to combine Christmas with Halloween… and amazed that she healed so fast from all of that burning glass that pierced her arms and face.

Seriously, before coming to Halloween Town, Korra looked almost like she'd gone up against an army of flaming Flamingo-Porcupines! But, more to the point, she heard every word about the job her friend has for those three stooges. And she can already tell that it's gonna be bad. As for how she hasn't been noticed? Well, it seems the people of Halloween Town aren't so observant when they're excited. All Jinora knows is that this has to be stopped before it begins and anyone can get hurt! But before the kids could leave, Korra grabbed Lock by his tail and pulled him back before mentioning something.

"Oh, and one more thing. Leave that no good bag of bugs, Oogie Boogie, **OUT OF IT!"** Korra ordered while yelling at the end.

"Whatever you say, Korra." said Barrel.

"Of course, Korra." added Shock.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Korra." finished Lock.

Unfortunately for our beloved Avatar, the three stooges cackled to themselves as they had crossed their fingers behind their backs. As the three left, music began to play in the air again. Lock, Shock, and Barrel left the town completely unaware of a certain Airbender following them to their lair. A treehouse on the far outskirts of town. As the three climbed into a cage that looks like a makeshift elevator, the three began to sing their evil plan.

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _Kidnap Mister Sandy Claws?_

 _ **[Lock]**_

 _I want to do it!_

 _ **[Barrel]**_

 _Let's draw straws!_

Barrel held up three different sized bones (please tell me they're from a chicken) upon suggesting they draw straws. But Shock quickly shot down the idea as he smacked Barrel with her mask.

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _Korra said we should work together_

 _ **[Barrel]**_

 _Three of a kind!_

 _ **[Lock]**_

 _Birds of a feather!_

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _Now and forever!_

 _WHEEEEEE!_

The Terrible Trio went up their elevator while Jinora used her Airbending to follow after them. She landed outside an open window, keeping out of sight as she listened to them singing about their evil plans. And trust me when I say they're plenty evil.

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la la la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight_

 _Throw away the key and then, turn off all the lights_

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _First we're going to set some bait_

 _Inside a nasty trap and wait_

 _When he comes a-sniffin'_

 _We will snap the trap and close the gate_

As Shock sang that part, she and Barrel rigged a trap with a piece of candy. A cockroach went inside to get to the treat, only to be caught when the little witch girl used an axe to cut the rope holding open the door to the trap. However, she turned her attention to Lock as he poured some sort of chemical into a cauldron and was tossed the caged roach.

 _ **[Lock]**_

 _Wait, I've got a better plan_

 _To catch this big, red, lobster man_

 _Let's pop him in a boiling pot_

 _And when he's done, we'll butter him up_

He put the whole thing into the cauldron for a few moments before pulling it out, revealing that the roach had been rendered nothing more than a dropping, green noodly thing with eyeballs. Shock took the cage as she and her cohorts walked to what appears to be a crudely made altar. While Lock and Barrel bowed to it, Shock tossed the caged roach down the altar's chute.

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box_

 _Bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks_

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _Then Mister Oogie Boogie man_

 _ **[Lock, Barrel]**_

 _Can take the whole thing over then_

 _He'll be so pleased, I do declare_

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _That he will cook him rare_

 _WHEEEEE!_

The roach landed in a new room where a giggling shadow moved all over the walls. The poor insect stood no chance as a strange vacuum sucked it up along with part of the cage. And that particular vacuum belonged to the creature that made the shadow. Back topside, Lock was loading Barrel into a catapult as he sang the next verse of their plans.

 _ **[Lock]**_

 _I say that we take a cannon_

 _Aim it at his door, and then_

 _Knock three times, and when he answers_

 _Sandy Claws will be no more_

Lock shot Barrel through a door and the boy came stumbling out with his head stuck in a smaller cauldron. Shock and Lock each took Barrel by one arm and lifted him up while he was upside down, freeing his head from the cauldron in the process. Then they took him to a bathtub full of water, and tossed him in as they sang their next verse. Unaware that Jinora was listening in on the whole thing.

And she doesn't know why, but she felt compelled at that moment to sing about her discomfort with the trio's plans.

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _You're so stupid, think now_

 _If we blow him up to smithereens_

 _We may lose some pieces_

 _ **[Lock, Shock]**_

 _Then Korra will beat us black and green_

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, tie him in a bag_

 _Throw him in the ocean then, see if he is sad_

 _ **[Jinora]**_

 _This mister Oogie Boogie_

 _Must be the meanest guy around_

 _If I were on his boogie list_

 _I'd get out of town_

"Santa!"

Knowing what she had to do and remembering when she discreetly followed Korra into the forest while she was sleep walking, Jinora ran for the clearing where the holiday doors are. Even as she ran, she could still hear those three little monsters singing about the evil things they planned to do to the jolly old elf. She can even visualize just what they're doing through their lyrics alone..

 _ **[Barrel]**_

 _He'll be so pleased by our success_

 _That he'll reward us too, I'll bet_

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _Perhaps he'll make his special brew_

 _Of snake and spider stew_

 _We're his little henchmen_

 _And we take our job with pride_

 _We do our best to please him_

 _And stay on his good side_

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _I wish my cohorts weren't so dumb_

 _ **[Barrel]**_

 _I'm not the dumb one_

 _ **[Lock]**_

 _You're no fun_

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _Shut up!_

 _ **[Lock]**_

 _Make me!_

Jinora ran even faster to the clearing, frantically trying to think of something to stop those three little monsters from getting their hands on Santa Claus. It only got worse as she heard the remainder of their song, visualizing them gathering various weapons, torture tools, and even a burlap sack.

 _ **[Shock]**_

 _I've got something, listen now_

 _This one is real good, you'll see_

 _We'll send a present to his door_

 _Upon there'll be a note to read_

 _Now in the box we'll wait and hide, until his curiosity_

 _ **[Lock, Shock, Barrel]**_

 _Entices him to look inside_

 _And then we'll have him_

 _One, two, three!_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, beat him with a stick_

 _Lock him up for ninety years, see what makes him tick_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, chop him into bits_

 _Mister Oogie Boogie is, sure to get his kicks_

 _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, see what we will see_

 _Lock him in a cage and then, throw away the key_

Jinora stopped to catch her breath as she finally made it to the clearing. Thinking fast, she started taking a bunch of natural materials and began to make several signs to try and lead the three stooges astray. And she needs to hurry. She can hear their cackling laughter getting louder the closer they got.

"Sandy Claws, huh?"

Back at Lock, Shock, and Barrel's treehouse, the mysterious figure laughed as he rolled a pair of dice which landed on snake eyes. And a really tiny snake hissed as it slithered out of one of the dice.

* * *

 _ *****To Be Continued…*****_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading! I'll try to have this finished by Halloween this year. May the Force be with you, and have a great day.**_


End file.
